


Rose in the Hallway

by zchanique



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, Mystery, Slow Burn, a bit of horror, not your average movie cliche, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zchanique/pseuds/zchanique
Summary: There was something oddly different about today.The sky was brighter, the sun a lemon drop. No clouds to be seen. The birds were singing, yet it wasn't their usual song. The wind was blowing, but it made time slow down. The air felt high. People were walking as if they were floating, no care in the world. Blissfully ignorant to what they would usually care so much about. The walls would be ringing with laughter, the floor echoing footprints. But not this time. Everything was chill. The people's voices a soft whisper, a giggle, a sigh. The walls and floors could breathe. It was a weird time.But it was peaceful...
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time here, but not my first time writing! I do hope you all enjoy.

Very distracting, the chatter. It's sometimes hard for Josh to focus on his work. 

It was a regular, noisy day at Springfield University. It was 10 in the morning, and the English Lit class was on fire. The day was going pretty standard, with the occasinal drama, people crying over break ups, petty fights, other cliche things adults shouldn't be worried over. Nothing too surprising, given this day and age.

That is until the English Lit teacher, Mr. Nam, dropped a heavy bomb on his 26 university students. He was getting married, and his soon to be wife was expecting! It was very exciting news. A bit too much info, if Josh had any say, but what can you expect? If Facebook and Twitter were a school, it would be this one. But still, it was nice to hear. Mr. Nam was a pretty chill dude. Good for him.

Josh was still trying to work, though. He had missing assignments from his other classes, so he was using this great distraction to actually get it done. Though Mr. Nam was a cool dude, he was still a teacher, and for some reason, teachers hate it when their students do work from other classes. Annoyingly, Mr. Nam was one them. Which was why this was the most perfect opportunity! Josh only needed to finish this four pages, handwritten essay then he'd be all caught up.

It was slightly his fault that his work was almost a week late. Things happen with family, but he was also pretty lazy. He could've finished a while ago, but too many things were happening. For a school that let's you work at your own pace, they sure like to rush folks. Like, don't tell people like Josh that! They take that too literally. 

Come on, me! Almost finished!

Josh only had one more page to write. But he stopped because he finally allowed himself to focus on what he was doing. He picked up his papers mid-write to make sure he was still on the right track. Fuck. He wasn't.

He wrote the same paragraphs not just once, but three fucking times! He just sat there, staring at his papers. He could feel his temper flaring along with his nostrils. He felt like his head was going to explode! It took everything in him to not flip shit. He was so close to being done! Ugh, the frustration. The devastation was starting to kick. You ever get so irritated, you want to cry? He could feel a yell coming. It was right there! In his chest! In his mind! His body felt so damn tense. He was probably shaking, but who fucking cared! Nobody, because they weren't paying him any attention. Too busy being loud as fuck, talking about shit that doesn't. Matter!!

Needless to say, Josh was pissed off.

The bell made it's shrill scream. That made him even more mad.

He backed his chair up as gently as he could care to do at this point, since he clearly wanted no attention drawn to him. He tried his best to gently thrust his fucking papers into his Vintage leather Messenger bag before very calmly storming out the classroom, leaving behind wreckless chatter and the ever so annoying chortle from those delusional fan girls.

He kept calmly storming off to his dorm room. He ripped open the door, not giving zero flying shits about his roommate, Soonyoung, getting his soul taken away by how scared he got as Josh threw his bag against the wall. He then slowly slid to floor with his back on the door, cradling his head in his twitchy hands, trying not to pull his hair out as he groaned in anguish. He sat there like that for what seemed like forever, and Soonyoung was getting a bit nervous.

Soonyoung walked over to the devastated man and patted the middle of his head, calling his name a couple of times in order to get Josh's attention. It wasn't the first time he's ever seen Josh this aggrivated, but it hasn't happened in a while. Josh is pretty quiet and keeps to himself, especially his emotions. But once Soonyoung got to know him, he realized how animated and extroverted Josh was. Josh was a pretty cool guy, and an awesome friend. Always worked hard since he's been there, even outside of school. It was admirable how focused he could get, but also worrisome. And quite hilarious, not because Josh overworks himself, but because Josh rarely got this mad, but when he did, this would be the outcome; Josh in the dorm room, back against the wall, trying to pull his hair out.

Soonyoung couldn't help the little obnoxious snort he let out. It was kind of hard to take Josh seriously. But that's what happens when you live with your best friend.

"Hey man, get it together!" Soonyoung said while chuckling. He started shaking Joshing a bit, trying to pry Josh's hands off his head.

"Come on, you big man child! Let's stand." Soonyoung kept trying to get his man child out of despair. It was only slightly working. But here's another thing about Josh! He's fucking stubborn. 

Soonyoung gave up with a roll of his eyes and a slight kick to Josh's shin, not hard enough to hurt, but it finally got some reaction.

Josh groaned a bit more, running his hands down his face until his arms plopped on the ground. Soonyoung snorted again as he reached for Josh, who was pouting but grabbed his hand anyway and allowing Soonyoung to help him up. Soonyoung clapped him on his back with a "There, there" and gently moved him out the way of the door because he had class. With a see you later and a grunted yeah for an answer, Josh was left alone. He then went to his bed and threw himself on it face first. Rather dramatic.

He turned on his side and grabbed his phone from out his pocket. He saw that he had gotten a lot of missed calls from his mother and a text from...

Holy shit. Holy. Fucking. Me.

His heart did summer assaults. It was an unknown number. There was no name, just numbers. Talking about some "Hey, remember me?" Winky face, triple chin type shit. He hated random people somehow getting his number, and it made him nervous. His heart was slightly racing because who the hell would be texting him? He should probably ask. He should. But he's honestly just so damn tired today.

Uknown Number- Hey, remember me? ;)))

Josh- No

-Who are you?

Unknown Number- No? Rude! It's Jeonghan :((

"Who the fuck is a Jeonghan?" Josh kept looking at this name, trying to remember. He couldn't.

Josh- I'm gonna need a oic or something

-*pic

It showed that whoever the fuck read his message. Josh rolled his eyes as he laid on his back, watching the little typing dots appear and disappear. Josh didn't ask for a four paged, handwritten essay! "Fucking shit". 

I think it would be safe to say he was still irritant. Speaking of essays, he should just re-do the whole damned to hell thing. He doesn't have another class until 6 at night 'til 10 at night. Five hours, just like in the morning. He has a lot of time. He could do it. Nothing's stopping him.

But will he? Probably not. Fuck school, to be honest. But, he has to pass...

Josh sighs a long one sigh. "Fuck". He says looking up at the ceiling.

He got a text back. Oh, cool. Hopefully a picture like he said.

Unknown Number- Sorry O=O

-Lost signal

-I just sent it

Here I am :))

-There lol

Oh, this is him. Cool. 

Josh- Alright. I think I remember you

-You're in Economics, right?

-Period 3?

Josh thought that he shoud probably set his name to something before he forgets who this is. But what should he set him as? And what rigntone? 

Unknown Number- Yeah lol 

-We sit next to each other

-I asked you for your number?

-I think 

Josh snorts. He should do his essay.

Josh- I'm putting your name as "Old Man"

Old Man- Fair.

-I put you as White Rose

White rose? Weird. But acceptable. Josh shrugs. He's starting to wonder why Jeonghan chose that name. Why does it fit. Why is he getting sleepy? Why did he yawn. It's only 1:29 right now. He could nap. Josh goes to the clock app and sets his alarm to 5.

...5:30. Josh blinks a couple of times.

"5:35. Ok." He then went back to the texts because he realized he hadn't made a reply.

Josh- Fair.

-I think.

-Well, I guess nice to meet you? Period question mark?

Old Man- ducbe lmao what the fuck

-Period question mark. New. 

-But ye, same.

-This old man is getting tired.

Josh- This white rose (?) is wilting.

Old Man- What time do you have lunch? 

-Maybe we could hang out?

Oh, a hang out? Josh didn't see a problem. He told Jeonghan that it was fine, he would text him about it later. Josh got an "aight, bet" from the old man and had to stop himself from roasting Jeonghan. 

It's good that Josh is making some friends. He always stayed to himself since he could remember, but never had a problem meeting people. It was nice to sometimes take a break from people and socializing, though. As it should. Everyone needs a breaks at some point.

It was now 1:43, and Josh was about to hop in the shower, eat, and sleep until 5:35.

"5:45. Ok".

The short little text convo kept replaying in his mind as he kept doing what he was doing. He would often think about how he could have said things differently, good or bad. What if he said this instead, what would the other person say? How would they feel? How would he feel? Did he do too much? Say too little? Was he awkward? Was the other person awkward? Hard to tell.

What did he eat today? Josh's stomach was slightly hurting, but growling, too. He should probably eat.

"I wonder what Soonyoung is doing." He talked absentmindedly as he poured himself a bowl of Soounyoung's Frosted Flakes. Fuck his Tiger agenda. He sits. He eats. Pretty standard things to do while looking at his phone. Normal things.

Josh was letting his mind recall the events of today. Despite his irritation in class, despite the awesome news and the chaos it brought to English Lit thanks to Mr. Nam, things were going pretty smooth. There was just...

There was something oddly different about today.

The sky was brighter, the sun a lemon drop. No clouds to be seen. The birds were singing, but it wasn't their usual song. The wind was blowing, but it made time slow down. The air felt high. People were walking as if they were floating, no care in the world. Blissfully ignorant to what they would usually care so much about. The walls would be ringing with laughter, the floor echoing footprints. But not this time. Everything was chill. The people's voices a soft whisper, a giggle, a sigh. The walls and the floors could breathe. It was a weird time.

But it was peaceful...

Josh was in bed now. Starting to drift off, already being carried away to the realm of REM. Before his eyes fully closed, he caught sight of a Vintage leather Messenger bag with crumpled papers and scribbles on them peeking out, playing hide and seek.  
How cute.


	2. two

It was another early morning, and Jeonghan was tired.

He got up around 6 in the morning, for it was his official first day at Springfield University. He didn't know why he had gotten up so early. Maybe it was nerves. Maybe he had a nightmare. Who even remembers that? He didn't, but I guess that was the point? Insomnia? Anyway, he was up and getting ready to drive. And he was not happy.

As usual, he was alone in his apartment that he shared with his friend Seokmin, who didn't come home it seems. Oh well. Sometimes he works late. He should text him. But, what if he's busy? Seokmin never answers the phone if he's busy. So, Jeonghan decides against it as he finally got out of his bed to actually get ready.

He is finally getting started with a new way of life! College! A place where it gets over glorified in movies! Frat parties that end in disaster, pranks, frat houses, cheerleaders, those weird kids that aren't actually weird once you get off your prosthetic high horse and do some talking. Those type of kids. Though Jeonghan was sort of cranky, he was very much excited. He wasn't really listening to what they were saying during the orientation.

Had he been, he would've known that if his classes started at 9, he wouldn't have to show up so damn early. If he lived too far, he could live at the dorms, which holds two people, and are seperated from the girls. Which is pretty lit, to be honest. Doesn't mean the guys and girls can't go into each others' rooms. They would need to show their school I.D to the dorm Resident Advisor, where the R.A would then scan it, check for weapons, all that jazz. The school was very organized. Had cops everywhere. That actually listened. Did their jobs correctly.

Ahem.

He ate as soon as he got ready. He didn't go all out. Just wore a baby blue, long sleeved button up shirt with white slacks and baby blue loafers. Yeah, not too much. He checked the time.

7:32. Huh. He had time...

Which meant he needed to hurry up and get there so he can get to class on time. Man, he really ought to move closer to the school. Why would he choose that school? He could've just kept working. Or enlist-

Nah. He grabs everything he thinks he needed, knows he might need, and heads out.

An hour passes and here he is at Springfield University. It's only 8:36. He gives a sigh of relief, then ascends the short four steps of stairs. How dramatic. He pushes through the double glass doors and heads straight for the principal's office. He knocked twice and heard a faint voice tell him to come in, which he does. Jeonghan bowed along with the principal and shook his hand while starting to sit. The kind of short, stocky man with a faint receeding hairline then cleared his throat as he gathered what looked like Jeonghans transcripts in both hands. 

"Yoon Jeonghan?" the old man asks. His voice is kind of deep and a bit raspy, speeking in some type of accent. Jeonghan nods then answers with a simple yes, giving a small smile. The old guy nods.

"Welcome to Springfield University," he said while handing Jeonghan his schedule and a key with a number 5 on it. Jeonghan looks at the key in confusion before he started feeling like a dumb ass. That must be his dorm room key. Which is weird, he didn't remember signing up for the dorm room program.

"Here at Springfield U, it is required that all participating students are given a dorm room and key whether they signed up for it or not. Think of it as a place to rest, stay for the night if you feel like you can't go home. Also, you can move in anytime. Free of charge." the principal said, clearly noticing Jeonghan's confusion. That was a pretty neat thing to offer.

"What's the reason for doing? Didn't the dorms come with the scholarship?" Jeonghan asked. It was kind of strange. The universities he knew about never had stuff like that. Though it is a very cool thing to do, it's still safe to find it weird. Which it was. Even if it was for a good reason.

"I know. And it does come with the scholarship. But we figured it would be better this way, knowing that some if not most of our students have it bad at home, or in general. We wanted to create an actual safe environment for our kids. I know it's strange, but it's Springfield. Everything is strange here."

That last part made Jeonghan snort, because that's what he was thinking. "Thanks." 

"No problem. Now, I know you were here for orientation, so I'm sure you know where those classes are. For starters, your first class, Economics, is literally the first room you'll see when you walk out and make a left. The door will be open, and the teacher, Ms. Liu, will more likely be standing by the dorm. If you have any questions, please hesitate to ask because as soon as I kick you out, I have to go to a meeting. Feel free to talk to Ms. Liu or any other student if you needed."

And with that, the Principal stands to walk around his desk and ushers Jeonghan to the door. 

"Thanks, Principal...," Jeonghan said reaching for a handshake as he is already out the office, which the principal gladly takes.

"Park Myung Soo! It was nice to meet you! Good luck on your first day!" Principal Park exclaimed as he bowed along with Jeonghan. He waited until Jeonghan walked away to close the door.

Following Principal Park's directions, he ends up in the class he is supposed to go in, and sure enough, there is a woman with short black hair wearing a simple white shirt with blue skinny jeans with black loafers on. And, wait. Tattoos? What type of school is this.

Upon getting ready to enter, the young woman stops him. "Hey there! May I see your I.D?" she asked. 

"Oh, yeah. Uh- here." Jeonghan pulls out his I.D and hands it to her. She takes it and holds it up to his face. "Smile?" He does.

Satisfied, she hands it back and bows. "Hello! My name is Amber Liu, but you can address me as Ms. Liu. I am your Economics teacher. Nice to meet you, Mr. Yoon." she said with a polite smile, shaking his hand. He bows as well with a thank you and "You too." She tells him he can sit anywhere, and that will be his assigned seat from here on out, since it makes it easier for her to remember people's faces. Fair.

He goes in and looks around the room. It looked like everything he remembered seeing on tv shows. The only thing different is the color of the walls. It's pretty. He makes his way to a seat in the far back, at the top of the stairs, on the right. He keeps looking at the very pretty colored walls. "What type of color even is this?" Jeonghan says, asking no one in particular.

"Pearl Light Periwinkle," a random to his left said. A bit startled, he raises a fist. "The actual- shit." Jeonghan huffs, trying to collect himself. The random voice snorts before asking him if he's alright. Yeah, perfectly fine. Not like Jeonghan got scared or anything. 

"Fucking shit." Jeonghan grumbled. He then takes a look at the now silently laughing guy to the left of him in annoyance. "Who even are you?" Jeonghan asks the still laughing jerk. 

"Ooh. I'm sorry," the guy said between his laughter. He was clearly trying to stop laughing, clearing his throat as he felt Jeonghan glaring at him still. "My name is- whew- My name is Joshua Hong. Josh, if you want." the guy with a name finally introduces himself with a kind smile, laughter still in his voice. He's trying, alright? Jeonghan finds he can't keep being dramatic any longer since he isn't being taken seriously like he wanted. Plus, Josh looked adorable.

And his smile is infectous. And adorable. And Jeonghan hates it. He wants to pinch his face. Or punch his face. It be like that sometimes.

Trying not to smile back, but naturally failing, Jeonghan introduces himself and they shake hands as more students start to settle in. That's when he notices Ms. Liu has been talking this whole time for the past 30 minutes and and the other students were responding with to whatever was being said. Oh well. He went to orientation. He's not going to listen. Even though it would be right to do. 

They are still shaking hands. What type of cliche bullshit is this? Jeonghan lets go and so does Josh, who snorts and shakes his head.

"I take it you're new?" Josh is talking to him again. The not-so Jerk with a pinchable, punchable face. "Welcome to the coolest, yet weirdest school. It's on drugs. But Ms. Liu is pretty dope. This is my third period."

"But did I ask, though." Jeonghan rolls eyes with a "Pssh", making Josh inhale so he wouldn't laugh out loud. Jeonghan is trying to be mean. Clearly it's not working. Rude.

"Let me see your schedule, rude." Josh tells him before he took it. Jeonghan might be older than this boy. "Respect your elders!" he says in a joking matter. Kids these days.

"Amazing. We have like, four night classes together." Josh gives him back the schedule. Oh, cool. He glances at Josh who is now looking at his phone as he thanks Josh in a sarcastic tone. He looks at top of his scheduleto see that Josh "drew" a smiley face with a quadruple chin. 

"Lovely."

Jeonghan then gets his phone out, gets on the message app where it says 'Add Recipient' and gives it to Josh, who looks up from his phone in confusion. There seems to be a lot of that today. "Well?" 

"Uh, ok" Josh grabs Jeonghan's phone and adds his number. "Oh, and I realized what you meant by respect your elders" Josh starts while handing Jeonghan his phone back. Jeonghan saves his number and sends him an eye smile emoji.

"I'm not gonna call you hyung since we're the same age-" ("Tch, brat-")

"But you can text or call me, anytime." Josh continued with a cheeky grin. That pick up line was so lame, Jeonghan got second-hand embarrassment. Though it looked like Josh wasn't affected by what he himself just said. Good for him? 'Cause Josh was dying from laughter. He was really trying his best to hold it in. Protect him.

All Jeonghan could do was shake his head before gathering his stuff like he saw the other students doing. Can't belive an hour went by so fast, and it was spent by talking to a rather cute, bothersome, lame ass, pinchable, punchable dork named Joshua Hong. An hour. It's a wonder how Jeonghan made it so far. The bell rings, and Josh is already almost down the stairs. Josh looked back and saw Jeonghan taking his time, so he waits for him. Jeonghan is in between looking where he's walking and looking at his schedule. His next class is Choir.

"Hey, I'll take you to your next class. I saw it was Choir. My class is English Lit. Your class is like 5 doors down from mine." Josh offers, which Jeonghan gladly accepts.

The rest of his day goes by rather smoothly. He gets to his other classes on time thanks to his brain for memorizing some of the locations from orientation. Jeonghan has been in his room that he shares with a guy short guy name Jihoon since 11 or 12 something. He's pretty cute. Hasn't left. Same.

It's about to be 1:00? Should he text Josh? Why not.

He turns on his back, pulling out his phone from his front pocket and finds Josh's number in the message thingy. He hasn't saved Josh in his phone yet. What would fit? He reminded Jeonghan of the white roses Seokmin would plant during the summer for some reason. Maybe that could work? Is it weird? Jeonghan is going to text Josh.

Jeonghan- Hey, remember me? ;)))

He smiled, satisfied. That is so like Jeonghan. He then gets a text back from Josh.

"Wow, rude." Jeonghabd scoffs and laughs a bit. Josh really out here forgetting about a man that graced him with his beauty? Wow.

White Rose- I'm gonna need a oic or something

Jeonghan snorts. He's gonna need a what? He started to get ready to roast Josh before he corrected himself. Lucky.

Josh said he wanted a picture of him? Well, which one? Jeonghan was getting so comfortable, he didn't feel like getting up to take one. 

I'll just look in the dusty archives. Or rather, he'll just send Josh the first firt selfie that pops up on photos. Pretty recent. Jeonghan has a couple of baby blue button ups, so..

He sent it. Or so he thought. He fucking lost signal? It happened Twice so far! Did he really have to get up to find signal? He wasn't going to. But he was getting irritated. He needs a new phone. He'll just wait. Work smarter, not harder. He then got up to bother Jihoon by laying on him while Jihoon was watching yet another music video of Bruno Mars. Getting bored, he goes and checks his phone, and the signal is back. He sends it, for real this time.

He didn't know what reaction he was expecting, but he was happy to be remembered, finally. He had to remind Josh that yes, they do have Economics together. Jeonghan was sure he asked for Josh's number, but didn't know for sure. Too much happened today. 

White Rose- I'm putting your name as "Old Man".

Jeonghan- Fair.

-I put you as White Rose

Hm, should I have asked? Given context clues? 

Jeonghan wasn't sure if should explain the name. He should probably do that. But, it isn't really a big deal. Especially since Josh doesn't seem to think so. A little weird, sure. But, at least Josh got something cute instead Old Man. They talked for a little bit longer, both getting tired and ready for a nap before night classes. Jeonghan was starting to wonder if Josh would like to go hang out one day, like for lunch or something.

Josh didn't see a problem with that, so that was cool, saying he'd text Jeonghan about it later.

Jeonghan- aight, bet

White Rose- I'm gonna go nap now to cleanse my eyes from those choice of words.

Jeonghan- Good idea.

-I aged 20 years socializing with you.

-Thanks.

Jeonghan saw that the little shit read his text. He's probably going to nap now. That actually does seem like a great idea.

What time should he set his alarm? 4? He doesn't have night class until 9:00 pm 'til 12:00. So, maybe 7? Yeah, that seems ideal.

"So, 7:45. Great."

Jeonghan should've went home to pack.


	3. three

It was raining. The thunder could be heard all around campus if it wanted.

Was it too much to ask for it to stop? Jeonghan wasn't having it today, for multiple reasons. It was 12:56 pm, and he was already tired. They had changed his schedule for reasons he wasn't listening to. Maybe it had to do with them finding his old school records or something? Maybe. But regardless, his schedule was slightly shorter, which meant he didn't have night classes anymore. For that, he was thankful. 

But that was the only highlight of his day, rather afternoon. Last night, he rememebered he didn't really pack because he didn't know they would be putting him in a dorm. He didn't see the need since he sort of lived close, but he wasn't going to turn down the oppurtunity. But still, he needed more clothes. He woke up hella early today to go back to his to do just that. It didn't take him long to grab what he needed. 

He was getting a bit irritant because he was so tired, it seemed like things were going wrong left and right. Minor inconveniences, of course, yet still enough to get the blood boiling. Like for instance: getting shoulder bumped by some randoms as soon as he walked through the front doors of the school. Who the fuck were they, even? Nobodies, probably. Extras in a story with no names nor real purpose to the plot. But hey, got to have drama somewhere, am I right?

That wasn't the only thing, actually. As he was on his way to his dorm room, he passed by Joshua. That weirdo. With the cute face? Anyway, he saw him and waved. Josh waved back and stopped to talk to him a bit. Offered to help him unpack. Jeonghan wanted to turn it down, simply because he wasn't going to just start unpacking asap. He still had a class to get to. But, he let Josh in anyway. Why not? They conversed while Jeonghan put his luggage in his closet.

"All done." he had said, which made Josh chuckle. Despite the unnecessary 'I-am-a-useless-bully-cliche' trope that tried to happen earlier, he was starting to feel a bit better. Maybe it was the air. Mabe it was because Josh kept making dumb ass jokes while walking Jeonghan to class. But the good feeling wouldn't last.

The same no name, lack of purpose people were back. Standing in front of some of the lockers no one was truly using. Jeonghan chose to ignore them, deciding to cut Josh off and make a bee line to the class those people were close to. That was the plan before, of course. That is until a look of recognition registered on Josh's face, which quickly turned into happiness. Joy. A big smile. Dragging Jeonghan along to talk to those... people. Got to keep it PG, you know?

You could say Jeonghan was not having it today.

Jeonghan stopped in his tracks, making Josh stop as well as he turned around looking confused. "My class. Dude."

"Oh!" Josh exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I just got excited seeing my children. I wanted to introduce them to you." Josh had a dumb smile on his that irked Jeonghan to no end. Josh's eyes had a glint of mischief in them, playful. Kind of looked like he knew of something Jeonghan didn't. Jeonghan didn't trust it. Maybe he was being paranoid.

"I don't like the look on your face, so I will decline, duck face," Jeonghan said, muttering 'release me', which Josh did, of course. What a gentle-rat. With a slight roll of his eyes, Jeonghan continued. "Besides, those are the creatures that bumped into me all mean, like I wasn't carrying my suitcase. Like I'm not strong enough to lift that shit up and swing." Jeonghan scoffed and folded his arms. Josh could only shake his head and pinch the bridge of his nose. 

"Alright, I'm not gonna force you. It wasn't even a big deal, to be honest." Josh said in mock surrender. "No wonder you're in a mood." He patted Jeonghan on his shoulder in support with a 'there, there' as Jeonghan rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not gonna lie and say I'll talk to them, nor will I excuse their behavior. They are grown individuals. Like you. Just ignore them. They are assholes indeed, but they're mine. They don't listen for shit." Josh pouted at Jeonghan. Jeonghan once again rolled his eyes for the nth time today. He was not having anyone's shit today.

"I wasn't telling you any of that for you to say shit. Who do you think I am? But, you better get them before I do. I don't do second chances with dumb asses." Jeonghan said with a fake smile as he made his inside his class, finally. He heard Josh say he'd text him later. Jeonghan could hear Josh low-key scolding those idiots he called his children. 

He swore his eyes were gonna pop out his damned head with the amount of times he rolled his eyes today.


	4. four

Alright. So, Jeonghan is in a mood.

Noted. What is Josh supposed to do about that? They just just met. But, he did scold his friends a bit for giving Jeonghan unnecessary drama today. "If it was an accident, you should've said so instead of thinking you're in a fighting anime, you weirdos." He ends up saying. "He's not the onlyone in a mood, though," one of them ends up saying, and it leaves Joshua with a slight migraine, realizing he needs new friends.

"Lame ass."

Joshua doesn't get irritated at his friends easily, but they just manage to bring it out of him sometimes. He suddenly doesn't feel the urge to go to class, but knows he has to. Should he text Jeonghan now? Would that be bothering him? It's like, what-

The bell rings and Josh's eyes go wide, Holy shit, he's late! 

Josh takes off for his next class. Why must his class be so far? Why did he get distracted like that, oh my fucking god!

Safe to say Josh does get to class, and luckily for him, there is a sub today, and she hasn't taken attendance yet. He sits in his favorite seat at front of the class, nearest to the door. That way, he can quickly get out of there. Big brain. Also, because he hates this class, and the actual teacher is a creep. Galaxy brain.

The sub is droning on about whatever it is she needs to drone about, and Josh starts tuning her out, his thoughts being filled with the small conversations he had with Jeonghan today. He starts wondering what if he had said a joke better? Wonders how he could have made Jeonghan feel a little bit better. He supposes he did, kind of. Right? Now, Josh is not that observant, but he could tell the other guy wasn't in a good mood.

He assumed that maybe Jeonghan didn't want to talk about it. Whatever it was. Was it really just because of his dumb ass friends? Was there something else? A bigger deal? Oh no. Was it Josh? Did that matter? He doesn't think Jeonghan told him yet. Did he? He should text him. 

Josh bites his upper lip in contemplation, swirling his phone around on the desk. It's a dumb habit he has when he starts overthinking about stuff, sometmes. It's a wonder how his phone doesn't end up free falling and quite literally dying upon impact. Josh is still thinking about texting Jeonghan. He said he would, right? So what's the fucking problem? Jeonghan is probably wondering why he hasn't yet. Or maybe he doesn't want him too?

Josh sighs as he turns his phone on and goes straight to his DM's and finds Jeonghan's contact. Josh stares at it a bit. Shit, should he? He doesn't seem sure anymore. Jeonghan sounded like he was kinda mad at him. Don't know why. He didn't do shit, not his fault his friends are stupid. He should tell him that. Josh starts to type.

Josh- hey

-you good?

-you still mad? >8c

{Old Man is typing...}

Old Man- a bit

-not feeling today

Josh- not my fault z8c

Josh huffs a bit, frownign a little. He wonders if Jeongan knows he's not mad at him. Because he isn't. He's just giving him a hard time- Josh is annoying and he knows it- because it's fun. Should he try to make him laugh? It's kind of tense, and Josh is a goofy head ass. He's in a kind of good mood. No bad vibes allowed.

Old Man- I know..

-sorry.

Josh purses his lips and cocks his head to the side a bit. Is he okay? "I'm gonna ask. I think." He starts to type, but how should he ask him? He doesn't want to come off rude. Or intrusive. It's probably not even a big deal. But, Jeonghan seems like the dramatic type. Hmm.

Josh- i was trying to be funny

Old Man- you failed

Josh- I failed

-HEY

-You weren't supposed to agree!

Old Man- too bad

-i see what you're trying to do

A smile finds its way onto Josh's face. He was hoping he would. Now, time to see what's going on in that senior netizen brain of his.

Josh- well good

-don't know what you mean.

-what happened today, beside my friends being anime antagonistic wanna bees?

-is antagonstic a word?

Old Man- i'm not answering that

-thought you were smart

Josh rolls his eyes at that. He is, too. Smart. It just feels like it shouldn't exist.

Old Man- why you wanna know so bad

Huh.

Did Jeonghan tell him already? So many things happened today, it's crazy. 

Why does he want to know so bad? Oh yeah, because he's nice? Duh? Josh tells hims that as the bell rings. Finally! Josh quicly picks up his bag and heads out that class to go to Jeonghan's and pick him up He practically runs there, but he realized he probably looks too eager. I mean, who wouldn't be eager to get the hell out of there. 

He soons finds his way to Jeonghan's class just as said guy is walking out of it. And speaking of out of it, that's exactly what he looks like. Josh watches as Jeonghan runs a hand through his hair as he walks towards Josh, clearly not seeing him yet. Josh should probably say something.

"Hey, old man." he says with a slight wave. Jeonghan looks up at him and scowls out him, which makes Josh snort. Feeling a bit playful, Josh makes grabby hands with his arms stretched out, inviting Jeonghan in for a hug with a pout on his lips. "Come here, come here."

Jeonhan rolls eyes and smacks Josh's arms out the way, not enough to hurt, but not gently either. That makes Josh scoff and chuckle, and Jeonghan cracks a tired smile. "Come o~on!" Josh draws out with a a hint of mischief in his voice, a teasing glint in his eyes again. Jeonghan side steps him with a wanna-be curt 'no', or at least he attempts the side step before Josh grabs him in small bear hug on the side, his arms barely wrapping around Jeonghan 'cause of that damn bag. Jeonghan groans as Josh starts to put half his weight on him while they walk.

"Josh, get off!" Jeonghan whines, but he doesn't fight the affection. "Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Josh sing-songs while trying to rub his cheek on Jeonghan's. Said dude is trying to escape the love and support, and soon gives up. Josh can be very stubborn.

"I already told you." Jeonghan mumbles with a whine in his voice. Josh looks at him with a 'yeah right' meme face. "Have not. At least not all of it."

"It really isn't a big deal," Jeonghan starts. They are both still walking, to where, they don't now. They are still in the school, in it's halls, but there isn't anyone in the vincinity, probably in their dorms or in their next class. Josh hums to let Jeonghan know he's listening.

Jeonghan sighs a bit before continuing. He tells Josh how he had to get up hella early so he can go home and pack some things snce he's staying in the dorms now, which Josh recalls 'helping' with. He goes on to tell him about his stupid friends but then stops himself and flicks Josh on the forehead. 

Gasping and feeling scandalized, he let's go of Jeonghan and rubs his forehead.

"How are you gonna ask what's wrong with me when you were there? With yo' head ass."

"I forgot? Your beauty distracted me?" Josh tries, batting his eyelashes with a cheeky grin. He fails, laughing at Jeonghan's cringe face.

Jeonghan scoffs and rolls his shoulders a bit, muttering 'why are you so heavy'. Josh has that sneaky smile of his, stretching out his arms again, but this time, Jeonghan is smarter and makes a run for it, leaving Josh and dashing to his dorm room. Josh is left standing there, mouth agape.

"Hey-HEy! Get beak here!" He then chases after Jeonghan, who's cackling can be heard through the halls, bouncing off the walls. They keep running. Jeonghan is almost at his dorm room, but turns around to see if Josh is still behind him, jogging backwards. Josh is a bit away yet almost close to him, hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath. Josh is panting a bit as he looks up at Jeonghan who is now jogging towards him.

He hears Jeonghan giggling as his jogging comes to stop, helping Josh stand up straight. Josh takes a big gulp of air and blows it in the old mans' face while chuckling breathlessly at his reaction. "I knowing where you fucking stay, nerd." He says, still trying to catch his breathe. 

"Oh, but I'm the old man here. Ok." Jeonghan smirks.

"You little-!" Josh tries to grab him again and Jeonghan almost gets caught again but manages to evade, scurrying off to his room, unlocking the door with shaking hands from laughing too much. He squeaks when Josh is almost to his door, slamming it in his face. Ouch! Josh hits the door with the palm of his hand, and quickly putting his hand on his nose, acting like the door hit him. Jeonghan gasp in shock ad quickly opens his door with a rushed "Ohmyfucking god, areyoualright? I'm so sorry, oh no-" and wraps an arm around Josh's shoulder as he walks him in, closing the door with hip and proceeds to guide Josh to the couch to have him sit while he "looks" for the first aid kit.

When he thinks Jeonghan is out of sight, he does a mini victory dance before Jeonghan comes back with his hands behind his back while Josh acts like his nose still hurts.

"Aw," Jeonghan starts, pulling a pillow from behind him. Josh's eyes get wide. Oh no! "You poor," Whack! "Baby!" Whack! Whack! 

Jeonghan used suprised pillow attack! It was very effective.

Josh smiles in the midst of the attack. At least Jeonghan feels better now.


	5. five

Jeonghan was getting his beauty sleep in. It was a rather long day. His sleep was very peaceful.

That was short lived.

An obnoxiusly loud ass snore sounded off in his ear, startling him out of his well deserved rest. Poor boy almost fell out the damned bed from accidentally scooting too close the edge, pushing the other body out of reflex. "What the actual fuck?" He exclaimed with both hands on his chest, trying to catch his bearings. Josh, on the other hand, is sitting up, hair all wild, looking slightly confused as to how he got on the floor. Shaking his head, he gets up by using his(?) side of the bed to lift him up. He stretches with eyes closed, big yawn, with his arms outstretched above his head. 

Jeonghan, still trying to live, glares at. "Why are you here?"

Yeah, why was he Josh here? Or still here, I guess? He thinks to himself. Josh blinks twice, yawning again. He scratches his head, giving Jeonghhan a sleepy smile that Jeonghan rolls his eyes at. He might need to go to see an optometrist later if he keeps having to do that. "Damn, I must've been very tired." Josh sighs and sits back down, staring at nothing and looking like he's thinking about lying back down. He diesn't even see the slightly heated glare Jeonghan was giving. Suddenly, he felt a pillow being smacked in his face.

"Why are you still here? Get up!" Jeonghan exclaims, still hitting Josh everywhere with damned pillow. Josh struggles to get up though, constantly being whacked. "Hurry up!"

"I can't, you keep hittng me!" Josh stresses, trying to block the pillowy blow Mr. Dramatics keeps giving him.

"If you can sit back on My bed, you can move!" More attacks and honestly, Josh is starting to get irritated.

He wants to keep using violence? Fine then!

Josh yanks the pillow out from an unsuspecting Jeonghan's grasp and whacks him in the face. That stops Jeonghan, giving Josh a suprised Pikachu face that Josh would have laughed at if he wasn't so annoyed right. "Now that I have your attention," Josh starts. "Sorry for being here still. I didn't realize I ended up going-" Whack! Josh's explanation gets caught off by Jeonghan's pillow assault, once again!

"How dare-" Whack! "You-" Smack! "Hit me-" Wham-o, Blam-o! Jeonghan huffs out as Josh starts to fall off the bed again due to the force of all those pillows Jeonghan kept hitting him.

Josh is on the floor. Again. He groans, but hands covering his face. He's getting irritated. That doesn't matter to Jeonghan, however. Hearing Jeonghan's voice call out to him softly, Josh peaks out from his hands and angles his head, trying to look at him. He sees Jeonghan's soft smile, and Josh's irritance deflates a bit. Josh gets himself up, paying no regards to Jeonghan's outstretched hand. He scoffs and casts a glance in the old man's direction. He looks away and begins to walk toward Jeonghan's front door.

"Wait, Josh you forgot something!" Jeonghan exclaimed, scrambling out the bed. Poor Josh, he turned because he really thought he left something. He was bamboozled. 

Josh was met with yet another pillow to his face! K.O!

"Bro, what is up with you?" Josh asked in a very-tired-of-your-shit voice, trying his best not to lose it because he knows Jeonghan is just messing around. They've been doing that since Josh tricked him into coming inside. A trick that failed him, by the way. In case he forgot. Jeonghan is steadily laughing his ass off from his element of suprise! We love a playful man.

"Aw," Jeonghan coos in between giggle. "Need a hug?" Jeonghan mocks. Josh rolls his eyes with a huff as he tosses the pillow back on the bed. "Why are you trying to keep me here now? I'm trying to leave like you said, weirdo." 

Truth be told, Jeonghan didn't want Josh to leave. After everything that happened today, he was starting to feel less in a mood. It was... Cool to have Josh with him. Josh had made him feel better. He didn't have to, but he did. And it was really nice. Josh is a nice guy.

Earlier, after he had stopped assaulting Josh, for now, Jeonghan had asked Josh to hang out, which the boy gladly accepted. Because why not? They didn't have classes to worry about now. Jeonghan ordered two cheese pizzas and a 2 liter Sprite. They binged Aggretsuko on Netflix, chatted for a while. Josh got his payback in the form of constant poking, getting Jeonghan worked up with annoyance. "That's what you get!" 

Jeonghan getting his revenge waiting on Josh to get out the bathroom so he could scare him. It worked, resulting in a slight heart attack and an epic victory!

Needless to say, Jeonghan and Josh had a nice time chilling with each other. Jeonghan was feeling better. He realized that getting under Joshua's skin was something he was enjoying, maybe a bit too much. Jeonghan is very, very playful and likes to joke, prank, mess around all the time. Always up to no good. Always low-key searching for his latest victims. Today it was Joshua. Tomorrow, who knows? 

Jeonghan did, and he was leaving it up to chance. Jeonghan is the epitome of chaotic energy when you have had the semi unfortunate chance of getting to know him better. Poor Josh was slowly seeing that now. And Jeonghan loves that for him.

But still, that doesn't mean he has no remorse. He is starting to feel a little bad because Josh does look tired.

"I'm sorry, you big baby." He said with a small pout, going in for a hug but stopping to ask if it's alright, "Because consent is sexy, Joshua, come on." Josh shakes his head while smiling, rolling his eyes fondly, and allows the old man to love on him. "I'm not a baby."

"Lies." Jeonghan says, poking his cheek.

They start to walk to couch, Jeonghan's arm still over Joshua's shoulders as they make small conversation about what else they'd want to watch when suddenly, there's a loud ass banging coming from the front door. They both whipped their heads towards the now slammed opened front door, only to see Soonyoung standing in the doorway, slouched over with heavy breaths. Jeonghan doesn't move, a bit shocked and jolted. Josh hurries to Soonyoung's side, sending a weirded out look to Jeonghan that said 'Dude, what hell?' 'Bitch, I don't know?'

"Hey man, you good?" Josh asks, trying to get him stand. Soonyoung slowly looks up, allwong Josh to help him. He is so sweaty, Josh tries not to make a face or a comment, seeing the look on his roommates face. It's a look of fear he's never seen before. "Hey, what's wrong?" Josh asks wth more worry evident in his voice, Jeonghan standing and moving closer cautiously. 

Soonyoung, with fear laced in his voice, his eyes shaking as they look between Josh, Jeonghan and the dimly hall, his body trembling as he whispers the sentence no Josh was not prepared to here.

"There's a rose in the hallway."


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loona's here to fuck shit up.  
> Slight back story time.

Flower girls.

Cute little beings, walking down the aisle with the ring bearer, throwing petals all over the place in their cute little dresses. Giving the guests something adorable to film for the big event. Aesthetics. Cute. Very. Maybe in another world. Not this one, though.

There are 12 Flower Girls here in Korea. These 12 are daughters of big elites all over the 12 realms.

First Realm- The Creation. This is the oldest realm in all the realms. It was where the first daughter, Heejin, was born She was the Princess who could create colors and talk to animals, mainly rabbits. And because of her being the first ever born in her realm, that gave her the power to travel to any kind she wanted. Unfortunately, her being the first and last child of that generation made her and her family an easy target. After many threats were made, houses getting broken into, murders, mishaps, more unfortunate things, the people of the First Realm blamed Heejin, saying her birth started a plague. Rumors began to spread that she was Satan borned, she had caused all this torment somehow, totally disregarding the fact that all that shit happens everytime a child is born there, but pop off I guess.

Her own family banished her, exiling her to an unknown realm. She was alone. And since she was from the Creation realm, she created. Made her own realm; The Flower Girl realm- Loona.

Angry, she had started an act of revenge. With her ability to travel between the other 11 realms; Dream, Nightmare, Eden, Crystal, Odd Eye, Mirror, Strawberry, Springfield, Phoenix, Wonderlust, and Reset, she would ensure that none of the first born princesses would have to suffer the same fate. 

She didn't know the first princesses of each realm were living their best lives. They were happy. They were respected! They were loved! She became enraged. This shouldn't be. Every first born would son follow the same fate she was forced to endure. One way or another. Heejin started to become the very monster she never was. She went almost every realm, kidnapping, torturing, murdering anyone that didn't tell her what she needed to know about the princesses of the realms. Once she finally know of their whereabouts, she captured them and sent them to her realm of Nothing. She used persuasion, cunning, charm. She knew how to make them listen. And, oh did they listen.

There was Hyunjin from Reset, the Second Realm, known for fixing things. She had the ability to create clones of herself and shapeshift into very scary felines. She killed her abusive teacher by trapping them in a room with very scary versions of herself, resulting in a heart attack. It was ruled off as an accident.

Haseul, from Crystal, the third Realm of Diamonds. Everything was so shiney. She had the ability change things into anything she wanted, sometimes good things, often horrible things. She was slightly feared. She was a twin, having killed her brother by turning him into a bird and using a crystal to shoot him with so she could steal his soul and gain his icey powers. Made it seem like he ran away, leaving her his powers.

Vivi, a princess turned robot from Phoenix, the Fifth Realm known for reincarnation. Vivi used to be a human, and even though she was a princess, she was also a doctor known for her reincarnating abilities, but she got mauled by Yeojin of Nightmare, the Fourth Realm, known for obvious reasons.They give people nightmares. Yeojin was originally from a realm between realms, but died somehow and got reincarnated in Phoenix as a Nightmare. It's pretty ironic that Vivi got sent to the very place Heejin was banned from, just so they could make her into a robot. Much isn't known about that, but Heelin caught two birds with one stone.

With those four in tow, Heejin was now in Springfield, the Sixth Realm know for their academics, illusions, and speed.

It was time to search for Jungeun, the only princess there. She did something way more horrible than the others. Something she made sure others would forget. And last anyone heard of her, she went to Springfield University. What a cover-up! It's not going to last for long. They know what she did. And just like the other four, she got away with it, and tried to hide in a school. Poor students. The Flower Girls have arrived to their school.

And they've put a rose in the hallway.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi is here. Epic boss battle. Mingyu is a what now??

Having moved Soonyoung to the couch, Jeonghan walked around a frozen Josh to close and lock the door. He then went to the nearest dresser and moved it to the door, hopefully blocking whoever, like he's seen in horror movies.

He approaches Josh who is still rooted to the spot. He snaps, waves his hands in Josh's face while calling his name. Josh looks like he's about to explode with badly he's shaking in fear. Jeonghan starts getting stressed, looking towards Soonyoung like "Bitch, help!" Soonyoung looks just as scared as Josh and "Oh hell now. This is not some scary movie trope. I need some explanations!" Jeonghan says as he drags fear stricken Josh to the couch as well.

He then goes and grabs to cups, filling with with water. He marches over to the scared babies, and splashes them in the face! Soonyoung is the first to react, getting up so quick with a very scandalized gasp. Josh continued to sit there, mouth agape, staring up at Jeonghan shock and disbelief. "Great, now that y'all are back," Jeonghan starts, placing both cups down, Soonyoung in the back going off while Josh just shakes his head.

"Explain?"

Josh sighs out a "Really?" before he starts explaining. It takes a bit for him to do so, with Soonyoung interrupting, Jeonghan making snide comments, both of them testing his patience. He doesn't say anything about the realm they are in, mainly because he doesn't know about it. Or, because he doesn't remember.

Kim Jungeun, the first born, the Princess of Springfield. Springfield is the Sixth Realm, known for their academics, speed, and illusions? Hello? Right. Springfield is home to all types of people with abilities, abilities that are so unique to each person, for it comes from them in non-hereditary ways. The people of Springfield are so smart, their abilities come from their knowledge, from their brains. There are some with the power to read minds, move things with their minds, influence people's emotions, time travel, fly, probably kill someone with their glares. The possibilities are endless.

Though Springfield is the Sixth Realm, they are no weaker than the others. They are considered number two in terms of power, and popularity. Springfield are trendsetters. They are the biggest tourist attraction. But like many of the other realms, they have a huge, very dark secret.

And it lies in their Princess, Kim Jungeun. Otherwise known as Kim Lip. Everything may seem sweet and too good to be true in this strange realm. Almost like an illusion? Yes, everyone has their own powers, their own abilities. But do they remember? No. Kim Lip took that away from. They say knowledge is power. The people of Sprinfield seem to have too much power. Almost as powerful as the Princess herself.

She didn't like that. She wanted to be the only one with power. The only one who was strong. Who had top speed. And she was, now. She took the one thing the people of Springfield had going for them, and it was their sense of self. The discovery of themselves. The shit that made them who they were as individuals, that made them stand out. She took it, she hid it. And it will remain her secret.

And as she currently resides in Springfield Academy, she has unknowingly put her people in danger.

Still confused as ever, Jeonghan scratches his head. "So you mean to tell me, we are being hunted by super Princesses because one of them has abandonement issues? Why though? Why do they think we are gonna know anything about the person they are looking for? Why put a rose? What did this Princess do that was so bad, everybody gotta die to find her?"

Soonyoung blinks. "Yeah, why is that?" They look to Josh, who just shrugs.

"I personally feel like whatever our Princess did affected our school. Maybe that's what all the meetings were about?"

Suddenly, Jeonghan's door gets broken down by an incredible force, causing everyone in the room to jump. It made them notice that chaos has been going on around him, the whole time Josh was explaining as much as he could. There were screams, explosions, shit getting broken left and right and also, "Who the actual fuck-" Jeonghan yells out while getting up, only to be thrown across the room by an invisible force and simple wave of a hand. Jeonghans' body hit the wall inside the kitchen, body sliding to the floor, the force of the impact causing the kitchen cabinets to shake, dishes flying out. Josh rushes towards Jeonghans' body to shield him from the glass, crying out in pain as he takes it. Soonyoung had backed towards the window behind the couch as the woman in front the of the broken door starts stalking towards him. 

The lady is glowing a peach colored hue, her hair a pastel pink, eyes an unnatural digital blue, face lacking any emotion. She is wearing a white T-shirt with blue jean overalls, Tims, and a hot pink back-pack on her shoulders. She looks like any other Springfield student, if you look past the eyes and the fact that her arms are pointing towards Soonyoung, pieces of her skin breaking apart and sticking out as two chainsaws materialize right in front of Soonyoungs face!

Soonyoung screams, eyes streaming hot tears, his begging falling on deaf robotic ears. That is until Josh hits the back of its' head with one Jeonghan's big ass skillets,"Fucking bitch!" Josh yells. The robot didn't budge, as expected. Her head turns 180 degrees to face Josh, his expression still hard and hate filled. She smirks, turning the rest of her body to face him, her torso and arms now spinning around as she walks towards Josh. A forgotten Soonyoung lies behind the couch, having fainted.

The robot is still fighting the skillet weilding Josh, trying his best to make sure Jeonghan doesn't get in the cross hairs.

He suddenly gets the upper hand by acting like he saw someone, which distracts the robot. He then grabs an air freshener and Jeonghan's lighter (He smokes?), sprays it above the lit flame, causing a torch of flame to fan all over the robot. In anger, she fights harder, her plastic skin melting revealing metal, bolts and wires. And like every other machine, there is a core. 

Josh dodges all the attacks as best as he could, heading back to kitchen to grab the sharpest knife. Jeonghan wakes up to the chaos, sight still blurry as he ses Josh rummaging around, some creature taking literal gunshots at his friend. Jeonghan calls out to Josh weakly, trying to move towards him. Josh hears him and almost cries, ducking from the gun fire to cradle Jeonghan. "Oh my fucking GOD, Jeonghan!?" As more gunshots ring out, Josh ducks further with Jeonghan. "Jeonghan! You need to help!"

"Ok, but what-" a fucking robotic ass shriek interrupts Jeonghan's question as the robot in the question leaps on to the counter in front of them, gearing up for another shot at the both of them. They both scramble and throw themselves away from it because "This bitch got a fucking missile launcher?!" 

It explodes the kitchen island ("My Baby!) and leaves a big ass hole in the ground and. The two men dive behind the couch with a still faint Soonyoung. "Fuck!" Josh exclaims as more gun shots are fired. Jeonghan is freaking out and cursing at the robot while Josh is thinking how the hell are they gonna escape-

The window? 

The window!

"Jeonghan!" Josh yells out, getting the said males' attention. He points at the window, and Jeonghan's ever popular 'The fuck??' would've been hilarious if that bitch of a Terminator knock-off wasn't lifting the couch and throwing it outways and grabbing for Soonyoung for no reason! They have no choice.

Jeonghan grabs Soonyoung and throws him out the window and then himself. The ground isn't that far down, so they both land in a big bush. Josh has yet to leave because he's about to stab this pixel bitch in her core. It works! Josh knows he doesn't have to time to watch her self-destruct, and jumps out the window, too.

He sees Jeonghan trying to lift Soonyoung and getting frustrated because "You choose now to be comatose?" Josh rolls his eyes as he rushes to them to help Jeonghan.

"Come on, we need to-" Josh doesn't finish because suddenly, the three are being snatched up by a big bird looking bitch that kinda looks like, "Mingyu-uuuuuuuuuu whatthefuck!" 

And just like that, they are whisked away into the smokey, firey night sky, leaving their poor school in sufferring.

"Don't worry," the bird-like person said in their heads. "All is safe. All is sound." the voice sounds like a whisper within the howling wind as the giant wings flap against the sky.

"Sleep now." And the do, with the promises of safety and security. And when they wake, hopefully they see a newer world.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, they've awakened and have a huge headache.  
> Also, Mingyu is bird. Good to know.

" _...up! Hey, Josh! Wake up!_ "

_Ugh, what the h-_

Suddenly, what seemed like a huge pillow whacked the back of a semi-concious Joshua. He groans while reaching for the back of his head, turning around on his back with his eyes squinted shut in a wince. What the actual fuck. 

With eyes still closed, he tries to lift himself up with the support of one of his hands and elbow which come into contact with a soft material. Feeling this, Joshua's eyes snap open in shock only to close tightly once again from the very "bright for NO reason" lights. He rubs his eyes as a familiar voice mutters an apology, and another snorting slightly. Before Josh could finally open his eyes, a pillow connects with his face for what seems like the _100th time today._

He proceeds to chuck the pillow to the side with eyes fully opened this time, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. He first notices Jeonghan, who waves at him slightly with a sarcastic smile on his face. Josh rolls his eyes and clears his throat, shaking his still hurting head. Once his vision comes back into focus, a veined , tanned and muscular arm is in front of his sight, pills and water in hand.

Josh takes the contents out of said hands with no question, muttering a thanks. Jeonghan shakes his head disapproving his actions because "We could be anywhere with unfamiliar settings and you think it would be alright to just take some random ass pills you got with a _random substance_ from a _random ass bitch-_ ".

"I'm not random!"

"The hell you're _not!_ "

"I don't even get a _thank you?_ "

"Ah yes, we humbly thank a strange ass _flappy_ _bird man_ for saving our lives, only to _knock us out-_ "

"Bitch, y'all were _screaming!_ I can't fly with all that noise!"

"What the _fuck_ that gotta do with me?"

"What is _happening right nowwww?_ " Josh says, distressed.

"OH! You're stable now!" Mingyu exclaims. He turns his back on a worked up Jeonghan, who is still fussing in the back as he starts to check on Joshua's wounds. Wait, wounds? How the f-

"There was so much chaos back there. I couldn't save them all. I saw that robot bitch attacking you guys and swooped in. Luckily I did. She did a big number on you three. I'm surprised you didn't notice the blood seeping from your cuts. There was a lot of glass on your bodies." Mingyu explains, as if it was a normal lunch conversation.

"Also, I can fly. I'm a Valkyrie. I'm not of this realm."

"Make it make sense!" Josh exclaims. His head is still slightly throbbing and his heart won't calm down. He kind of feels like the world is spinning, and he's slowly loosing grip. Everything that happened is coming up to beat his ass, more so his stomach. He leaps from the bed, (the bed?) and tries to make his way to a bathroom, "Third door!"

Joshua barely makes it to the toilet, the lid barely up before the contents of whatever the hell he ate erupts from his throat. Fortunately, majority does in up where it belongs, but it doesn't stop it from getting it on his bare (since when?) chest and a little on his jeans and hands. Eyes watering and ragged breathing, he heaves once more all while Jeonghan finally comes in after him to gently rub his back and continue to lecture him, for "This is why you don't take things from _strangers!_ "

"I'm not. A _stranger_! I'm his best friend!"

"And??" Jeonghan exclaims sharply and stubbornly, rising up and shielding Josh protectively as said man continues to heave.

"Guys," Josh gets out weakly.

"A Valkyrie!" Mingyu shouts, very proudly. Though, it's unsure if men can even be Valkyries. 

Can they?

Now is not the time to question things because-

" _Guys!_ " Soonyoung appears _right_ before their very eyes, face illuminated with the most excited and energetic smile on his face, in the middle of the two.

"Look what I can do!" He exclaims before disappearing and reappearing in the bathtub of all places, scaring everyone in the process. Again.

"Woah, Soonyoung! That's awesome!" Mingyu exclaims with awe! Soonyoung teleports in front of the space between Jeonghan and Mingyu again, once more scaring the three guys.

"I _know right!"_ You could probably get electrocuted with the energy radiating off of Mingyu and Soonyoung. That is until a wet plunking sound and loud, terrified and a bit disgusted gasp sounding off from Jeonghan catches their attention.

"What happened?!" Soonyoung says in panic!

"He fainted, you dumb ass!" Jeonghan half whispers, half yells as he tries to carefully lift Joshua's head out the toilet concoction. And an impromptu try not to wretch challenge. Soonyoung helps Jeonghan clean off Joshua's face as he lays in Jeonghan's lap.

Soonyoung carries Josh bridal style and teleports him back in the room they came from, Mingyu not far behind. Jeonghan flushes the toilet and proceeds to wash his hands thoroughly before rushing to where everyone else was in panic.

Mingyu checks Joshua's forehead in concern. Fortunately, Josh doesn't have a fever. "Damn, I can't believe he fainted again. Why isn't he letting his memories unlock?"

"Yeah, that's a good question-"

Jeonghan pushes Mingyu and Soonyoung back forcefully when his voice reaches new heights as he yells, their backs smacking against the wall with a hard thud, both falling down with a pained groan.

"What the _fuck_ do you _MEAN **again?**_ "

And if Jeonghan wasn't already pissed before, he was surely livid now.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up, Josh.

" _Why_ isn't he waking up! It's been-" A tearful Jeonghan let's out a shaky breath as he tries to collect himself. Soonyoung sighs in frustration after checking Joshua's fever. It's still high, but not as much as it were. 

"I don't have a clue," Mingyu says with a sigh as he wraps Jeonghan in his arms. "It took me 3 months to come out of that coma. And that was a year ago-"

"What!?" Jeonghan and Soonyoung exclaimed before cringing at how loud they were. Just because Josh is in a coma, doesn't mean he probably can't hear. That's a thing, right?

"You're supposedly his best friend and you didn't tell him you have powers or whatever-"

"Boy, he didn't even _have his memories_ in the _first_ place!"

"I'm your elder!"

"Act like it!"

With all of Jeonghan's and Mingyu's arguing, they didn't notice nor hear Soonyoung trying to get their attention. Joshua was starting to breathe heavily a lightly convulsing! Soonyoung was in the midst of breaking down. He tried to touch Josh's arms to hold him down, but he was too hot!

Frustrated and full of anxiety, "GUYS!" Soonyoung yells while pushing the two apart. "FUCKING _FOCUS FOR ONE. MINUTE!_ " He points at the still convulsing Josh, and Mingyu springs into action. "Don't touch him-" Soonyoung tried to warn him, but of course he did anyway. The sizzling and crackling sounds of Mingyu's skin made him scream out at the searing pain, making Jeonghan freak out even more!

Both Soonyoung and Jeonghan started to try and pry Mingyu's hands off of Josh, but it was getting hard. Soonyoung disappeared, only to reappear with a bucket of water and dumping it on them, all while Mingyu keeps screaming in pain as he falls to the ground, his hands being removed after a quick and hard pull from Jeonghan.

The splash of water made Josh finally get up, gasping for air, eyes widening in terror. He's sweating profusely, a weird, red-ish glow surrounding him. He can hardly see, and the splitting head ache, the screaming and the freaking out is not helping! When he groans, it doesn't sound like him. It's deep, it's guttural and filled with pain as he holds his head in his hands. Flashes of the past passes by in blurs for him, and all he can see is smoke. All he can hear is screams, a sick laugh. Crying. All he can feel is pain, anguish, and fire. So... So much fire!

He opens his eyes, and all he sees is red and familiar faces looking back at him in shock. And maybe fear. Josh can't feel his face. Or his body. But he feels wrong. Yet it feels alright all the same. He feels everything and nothing at the same time. Vision clearing, breath evening out, mind still whirling, he lets out a shaky exhale. Giving a smirk, with mischief in his eyes, he addresses the other guys in the room.

"Soonyoung, Mingyu. It's been a while." The two look at each other before looking back at the red-ish glowing Josh, mumbling hellos and giving little smiles and waves. Josh turns his red filled gaze upon a stiff, panicked Jeonghan. He looks so nervous and shaken. So many thoughts are running through his head. How is Josh? Is he alright? What does he need-

"And who are you?" Joshua purrs, looking over Jeonghan's body seductive and shameless.

"Excuse me. _What!?'_

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story here: www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1460963


End file.
